Omniversal Laws
Omniversal laws are the passive laws set to each omniverse. These laws apply to anything within the omniverse. Creator Laws # What a Creator has created, they are the ruler, the Prime Creator of. This only applies to worlds. # A Creator is superior. No power matches them other than End. # A Creator can not die. # A Creator is not allowed to help or trouble creations. # A Creator is not allowed to destroy. This is only a job for Endscale. # If a Creator or Sub-Creator dis-behaves, they are either sent to the "Basement" to be punished by Sh, or even to be destroyed by Endscale. # No fuckery. Laws outside existence These laws apply to all omniverses. # Between all universes, multiverses and omniverses is nothing but timeless void. A creation can not enter this void, as there is only End and Creation. The creation would disappear. # Only ways to travel between worlds are wormholes in existence. A creation can pass through an omniverse-level wormhole only 10 times, until their body would break. Sileo Laws As of the Apocalypse in the omniverse Sileo, new laws were set in it. Laws of Sileo are listed below: # New limits apply to all power. See page: Limit. # If laws are broken, Endscale destroys the cause. # If limits are broken, the creation automatically receives physical or mental consequences. # A creation can not hold the powers to Create and to End. # Omniverses and multiverses do not expand. Only universes do. When a universe is too large, it is engulfed in End and re-created by Creation. # Time travel is forbidden. If a creation time travels, a Time Police gives them a warning card. If a creation has five of these cards, they are destroyed by Endscale. # Breaking space time continuum is forbidden. If somehow done, Endscale destroys the cause. # A Tool can not be able to feel, to have opinions and to have their own will. # Tools have no limits to their power. # If a Tool dis-behaves for some reason, Endscale destroys them. # All energy entities alive in neo-year 39 become Gods. Others born later do not. # All gods are immortal, but all laws apply to them as well, limiting even their power. Breaking a god's limit makes them momentarily mortal. If a god dies, their power and rank of a god are sent to a random newborn child. # God Tier powers can only be granted to a creation by a Creator, a Tool or the embodiment of an energy. God tier powers are always superior to other powers. # Limitless power is impossible. With all types of power, a creation can at most destroy a planet. # Nobody is born strong. Everyone needs to work to reach greater power. # A person can only use one will power at a time and two of any other powers. # Anyone can hit an energy entity. No superior physical strength is required. Energy entities can turn themselves into non-physical energy, but at this state they are simply a floating cloud of energy not able to attack. # All creations (excluding gods and energy entities) feel hunger, thirst, tiredness and bathroom needs. # All creations feel temperatures. Angels can tolerate cold better than others, whilst Demons can tolerate heat. It also depends on species how greatly different temperatures effect the creations. Energy entities, Tools and Gods do not feel temperatures. # Every creation has a lifespan, if they are not gods. # When a creation dies, their spirit is instantly and spontaneously dragged to either Heaven or Hell. If they died in an unfair way, they become wandering spirits and can not enter either of the realms until they reach inner peace. # Spirits can not be seen or touched, as they are in Other-Realm. A living creation can not enter it. It is possible to still feel their presence, though. # Resurrection of a creation can only be done twice. # A spirit in Heaven can request to become the guardian angel of a living creation and would be linked to them. A guardian angel can only act if the living creation is in danger. # Any species can become a demon or an angel if proven worthy to the ruler of Hell or Heaven. They are only sub-species. Category:Laws